


L'attraction de la haine

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Les conséquences d'un changement [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dark Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Future Dark Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Fin Avengers 2012]Quand il vit la lueur verte entourer les mains de Loki, Clint comprit qu’ils s’étaient fait berner, il ferma les yeux anticipant l’éventuel choc, mais rien ne vint.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Series: Les conséquences d'un changement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	L'attraction de la haine

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissements : Violence - Syndrome de Stockholm - Relation toxique - Manipulation

Quand il vit la lueur verte entourer les mains de Loki, Clint comprit qu’ils s’étaient fait berner, il ferma les yeux anticipant l’éventuel choc, mais rien ne vint. En tout cas, pas pour lui. En rouvrant les yeux, il réalisa que les autres avaient tous été expédiés contre les murs, et que Thor était immobilisé. Et son regard accrocha les yeux verts de Loki.  
  
Clint déglutit nerveusement. Avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le sorcier avait attrapé son arc.  
  
Il était figer, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme si Loki utilisait sa magie pour l’empêcher de bouger.  
  
Un mouvement près de lui attira son attention, et il vit Natasha attaquer Loki.  
  
Mais elle fut repoussée.  
  
Et soudain Loki se retrouva derrière lui, une lame contre sa gorge. Le sorcier l’obligea à faire face aux autres. Et bon sang il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à réagir. Il n’y avait plus de contrôle mental, pourtant.  
  
« Vous allez lâcher vos armes. » Dit Loki d’un ton dangereusement bas. Clint sentait son souffle contre sa peau, et il sentait également le froid du métal de la lame contre sa gorge. Étonnement, Loki n’appuyait pas.  
  
Clint vit Rogers obéir, et Stark se débarrasser d’une partie de son armure. Il vit l’hésitation de Natasha et dans le regard de son amie il pouvait voir qu’elle n’avait qu’une seule envie tuer Loki. Et il avait envie de lui crier de le faire. Que sa vie importait peu. Mais il n’arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son. Banner redevint lentement lui-même.  
  
« Voulez-vous que je tue votre ami avant de disparaître, agent Romanov ? » Susurra Loki en fixant Natasha.  
  
Clint cru entendre un murmure au creux de son oreille, un « je suis désolé, je vais te faire mal » qu’il fut le seul à entendre, sur l’instant il ne comprit pas. Puis, quand la lame s’enfonça légèrement dans sa peau, Clint comprit, et ferma les yeux en sentant son sang couler. Le sorcier n’hésiterai pas à lui trancher la gorge, il en était persuadé.  
  
Natasha finit par obéir.  
  
Loki ne s’écarta pas pour autant, pas plus qu’il ne retira la lame. Clint ne bougeait pas, il n’avait pas envie de mourir.  
  
« Libérez-le ! » S’exclama Natasha.  
  
Quelque part il doutait que Loki le fasse.  
Et il n’était pas totalement sûr d’avoir envie que le dieu obéisse.  
  
« Non. » Entendit l’archer contre son oreille. « Si je le libère, vous essayeriez aussitôt de me capturer. Je n’ai aucune envie d’être capturer et envoyer sur  _ Asgard _ . » Cracha Loki en fusillant Thor du regard.  
  
Clint se surprit à se demander ce qui pouvait bien l’attendre sur Asgard pour qu’il réagisse comme ça. Ce qu’il avait fait, cette attaque, ne concernait pas Asgard après tout. De quel droit le père de Thor et son peuple pourraient se permettre de juger Loki pour des crimes qu’il avait commis sur Terre.  
  
Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand la lame s’enfonça à nouveau.  
  
« Regarde la. » Souffla Loki à son oreille. « Elle meurt d’envie de te sauver Little Hawk. Mais as-tu besoin d’être sauvé ? »  
  
Oh misère, cette voix, teintée de menace mais presque douce. Cette voix qui lui envoyait des frissons le long du dos.  
  
« Non. » Articula difficilement l’archer, alors que son esprit criait « oui ».  
  
La lame s’éloigna légèrement de sa gorge, laissant encore un peu plus de sang couler. Et le bras libre de Loki s’enroula autour de sa taille. C’est là qu’il réalisa qu’il avait toujours eu les mains libres, s’il l’avait voulu il aurait pu réussir à se libérer.  
  
Son regard accrocha celui de Natasha, puis, elle disparut de sa vue. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que Loki les avait téléportés.  
  
Le sorcier le lâcha, pourtant Clint ne bougea pas.  
  
Il entendit le poignard atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit métallique, et ça ne le fit pas réagir plus que ça.  
  
Quand le sorcier le poussa à s’asseoir, il se débattit, ses poignets furent attrapés et Loki s’assit sur ses genoux pour l’empêcher de bouger.  
  
« Laisse-moi partir. » Murmura Clint.  
  
« Tant que je te garde avec moi, tes petits copains n’essaierons pas de me capturer. » Répondit Loki en l’obligeant à lui montrer sa blessure. Une grimace déforma le visage du sorcier, il n’avait pas voulu le blesser comme ça, mais il y avait été plus ou moins forcé. A cause de l’agent Romanov.  
  
« Je suis désolé. » Chuchota Loki en posant ses doigts sur la blessure appuyant légèrement dessus et faisant gémir Clint à cause de la douleur. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »  
  
« Tu le fais encore. » Grommela l’archer en recommençant à se débattre.  
  
« Chuuuut Little Hawk.... je vais prendre soin de toi. » Murmura Loki en déposant un baiser sur la blessure avant de la soigner, l’effleurant du bout des doigts.  
  
Cruel et tendre à la fois.  
  
« Je te hais. »  
  
Le dieu redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Clint. Désormais il était à lui, et il ne le laisserait pas partir.  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
C’était évident que Clint le haïssait, avec ce qu’il lui avait fait, avec ce qu’il lui faisait encore. Mais Loki parviendrait à se faire apprécier. Ou plus. Heureusement qu’il connaissait Midgard et qu’il avait plusieurs endroits où se cacher. Il allait pouvoir apprivoiser l’archer. Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de se reposer, alors Loki se releva et tira l’archer à sa suite. Il le poussa vers la salle de bain.  
  
« Prends une douche, et n’essaie pas de t’échapper. »  
  
Clint grommela dans sa barbe et rentra dans la salle de bain, il tenta de s’y enfermer, mais il remarqua qu’il n’en avait même pas la possibilité. Quant à la fenêtre, elle était bloquée. Un soupir lui échappa et il obéit à Loki, oui, une douche ne serait pas de trop. Il en avait bien besoin. Quand il en sortit, il grommela en voyant que sa tenue n’était plus là, remplacée par d’autres vêtements.  
  
Loki prit sa place dans la salle de bain, en lui disant qu’il ne pourrait pas sortir, mais qu’il pouvait faire comme chez lui.  
  
Clint fixa la porte de la salle de bain pendant quelques secondes, honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas le sorcier. Par moment il lui faisait presque peur, et juste après il lui semblait presque gentil.  
  
Secouant la tête Clint décida d’explorer l’endroit. L’appartement était très petit, trois pièces seulement. Cuisine, chambre, salle de bain.  
  
Un seul lit évidemment. L’archer fusilla la porte de la salle de bain du regard et se laissa tomber sur le lit, il avait besoin de dormir, et même s’il n’avait aucune confiance en Loki, et même s’il le haïssait, il ne pouvait pas faire sans dormir.  
  
Quand Loki se glissa à côté de lui, il se tendit, par crainte de ce que le sorcier pourrait faire. Mais il ne se passa rien, ou presque, Loki se contenta de se coller à lui. L’archer tenta de résister, mais il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.  
  
Les premiers jours se passèrent dans un calme relatif. Pas de cris, pas de bagarre, pas d’attaque dans le dos. Loki était étonnement  _ gentil _ pour quelqu’un qui l’avait kidnappé et qui le retenait prisonnier. A vrai dire, Clint n’avait pas réellement l’impression d’être prisonnier. Et il ne savait pas vraiment déterminé ce qui était le plus perturbant. Ne pas avoir l’impression d’être prisonnier ou l’attitude ultra possessive de Loki envers lui.  
  
Un matin, plusieurs jours après son enlèvement Clint ne savait pas réellement combien, Loki les téléporta ailleurs. Un appartement plus grand, plus lumineux.  
  
« Où est-ce qu’on est ? » Demanda l’archer, plus par curiosité qu’autre chose.  
  
Et il vit une lueur de folie dans le regard de Loki. Merde. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien demander.  
  
« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? » Gronda le sorcier en s’approchant dangereusement de lui, Clint déglutit en reculant, jusqu’à heurter le mur derrière lui. « Pour essayer de trouver le moyen d’avertir Thor et tes amis ? »  
  
« Je... »  
  
Une main attrapa sa gorge et il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.  
  
« S’ils me capturent, je serai ramené sur Asgard. Si je suis ramené sur Asgard, au mieux je serais emprisonné et ma magie sera bloquée, au pire je serais exécuter. » Le regard empli de folie Loki regardait Clint qui tentait vainement de se libérer de sa prise, il serrait juste assez pour l’archer aie du mal à respirer. « Et s’ils me capturent, crois-tu qu’ils te feront confiance à nouveau ? » Murmura ensuite le dieu à l’oreille du mortel.  
  
Instillé le doute vis-à-vis de ses amis, amené Clint à ne croire qu’en lui, à lui faire confiance, voilà ce qu’il devait parvenir à faire. Apprivoiser son archer, mais il ne voulait pas lui enlever sa personnalité, pas comme pendant le contrôle mental qu’il avait exercé.  
  
Pendant un instant, Loki vit que Clint doutait, mais rapidement, le regard de l’archer redevint déterminé. Et il aimait ça, il le préférait combatif plutôt qu’apathique et obéissant aux moindres de ses ordres.  
  
« Tu m’as kidnappé... » Réussit à dire Clint, luttant pour respirer et pour se libérer de la main du sorcier. « Tu me gardes prisonnier... pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne me feraient pas confiance ? »  
  
Loki eut un sourire un peu fou et sa prise se relâcha légèrement.  
  
« Parce qu’ils ont vu que tu ne cherchais pas à te libérer, tu aurais pu facilement écarter le poignard de ta gorge, mais tu ne l’as pas fait. »  
  
Le pire c’est qu’il avait raison. Loki n’avait même pas utilisé sa magie pour l’empêcher de bouger, il s’était juste figer. C’était comme s’il s’était laissé faire. Comme s’il avait laissé Loki l’emmener.  
  
« Tu commences à comprendre. »  
  
La prise autour de sa gorge se relâcha totalement et Clint prit une grande inspiration. Bon sang, il avait compris la leçon là, il éviterai les questions.  
  
« Je te hais. » Marmonna l’archer en détournant le regard.  
  
« Ça changera. »  
  
Clint lui lança un regard noir qui se troubla quand une main étonnement douce, par rapport à l’étranglement temporaire quelques instants plus tôt, fut posée sur sa joue. Il le haïssait, il détestait les sentiments confus que le sorcier faisait naître en lui.  
  
Les jours passaient lentement, l’attitude de Loki variait entre celle d’un amant amoureux -et encore surtout la partie amoureux-, et celle d’un sadique voulant le briser. Et ça n’était pas la deuxième attitude qui perturbait le plus Clint, ce qui lui retournait le cerveau -et qui lui mettait le cœur en vrac- c’était la première.  
  
Depuis la mort de Laura, dans un stupide accident de voiture, il n’avait eu personne dans sa vie. Et les moment de tendresse que Loki lui offrait parvenaient à doucement réparé son cœur malmené par la perte de sa femme et de son fils. Il avait encore Lila, heureusement. Et ce dont il avait le plus peur, c’était que Loki s’en prenne à elle.  
  
Loki disparaissait parfois pendant des heures, et ne revenait que très tard, pendant la nuit. Ces nuits-là, Clint ne dormait que d’un œil, craignant ce que pourrait faire le dieu en revenant. Mais il ne faisait rien, c’était probablement ce qui étonnait le plus l’archer. Loki se contentait de le prendre dans ses bras et de le tenir fermement contre lui.  
  
Et il y avait les autres nuits, celles où Clint était réveillé parce que Loki s’agitait et tenait des propos à moitié cohérent dans son sommeil. Certaines nuits Odin et Thor étaient au cœur de ses cauchemars, il marmonnait à propos de rejet et de guerre évitée. D’autres nuits, il suppliait quelqu’un d’arrêter de le torturer, qu’il ne savait rien de « ces foutues pierres ».  
  
Et pour avoir vu Loki torse nu, quand il était contrôlé mentalement, il les avait vues les marques dues à ces tortures.  
  
Ces nuits-là, Clint avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de fredonner la berceuse qu’il chantait à Lila quand elle faisait des mauvais rêves. Mais il ne le faisait pas, Loki lui retournait déjà bien assez le cerveau pour qu’il n’en rajoute pas lui-même.  
  
Honnêtement, plus le temps passait moins il craignait les sautes d’humeur de Loki, plus il appréciait sa compagnie et ses marques d’affections. L’archer avait l’impression de sombrer et qu’il ne reviendrait plus jamais à la surface. L’espoir de parvenir à fuir ne le quittait pas pourtant, mais la crainte de voir Natasha se retourner contre lui le retenait, il savait que si le SHIELD avait des soupçons d’une éventuelle trahison, il serait emprisonné et il ne verrait plus jamais Lila. Pas qu’il ait encore l’occasion de la voir un jour, ceci dit.  
  
Depuis combien de temps est-ce que Loki l’avait emmené ? Il ne savait pas, honnêtement Clint avait fini par perdre le fil des journées qui passaient. Les journées se ressemblaient pratiquement toutes, et ils restaient enfermés dans les appartements où Loki les emmenait.  
  
« Qui est  _ Lila  _ ? » Lui demanda Loki.  
  
Ces quelques mots figèrent l’archer dans son mouvement pour prendre quelque chose et il fixa Loki horrifié. S’il osait ne serait-ce que menacer la vie de sa fille...  
  
« Clint... répond. »  
  
Sa main trembla et il serra le poing, il lança ensuite un regard noir au sorcier.  
  
« Ma fille. »  
  
Il vit Loki cligner des yeux, il y eut un silence qui dura au moins une éternité aux yeux de Clint. Puis, Loki fit un geste comme pour quitter la cuisine et Clint lui attrapa le bras, le tirant vers lui.  
  
« Je t’en prie, ne lui fais rien. Elle est tout ce qui me reste, ma seule raison de vivre. » Murmura-t-il, il avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille du sorcier, le visage pressé contre son torse couvert, sa voix était assourdie. Protéger Lila, c’était ça le plus important. Il était prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour que Loki ne lui fasse pas de mal. « Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras si tu ne lui fais rien. »  
  
« Je ne comptais pas lui faire de mal, Clint. » Répondit Loki surpris, et pour le coup il était sincèrement surpris. Il l’obligea à redresser la tête, et plongeant son regard dans celui de Clint, le sorcier eut un sourire presque doux. « Je ne veux que ton amour, Little Hawk. »  
  
Clint ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Loki plus longtemps. Il détestait quand Loki l’appelait comme ça, ça lui donnait l’impression d’appartenir au sorcier, et ça il le refusait. Et pire, il se détestait, parce que malgré tout ce que Loki avait fait, parce que même s’il avait plusieurs fois craint pour sa vie, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de cet enfoiré. Et visiblement, c’était ce qu’il avait voulu.  
  
« Je t’aime. » Chuchota l’archer. « Je t’aime tout autant que je te hais. »  
  
La main qui se posa sur sa nuque était douce et tendre. C’était ce genre de petit geste qui avaient contribué à lui mettre le cœur en vrac, ça et l’impression de fragilité qui se dégageait de Loki lors des nuits de cauchemars. L’archer avait cessé de chercher à comprendre comment il pouvait être à la fois aussi tendre et aussi cruel. Les nuits de cauchemars, il avait l’impression qu’un rien pourrait briser Loki en des milliers de morceaux. Et au réveil il était sûr de lui, et il semblait impossible à briser.  
  
« Je t’aime. » Répéta l’archer dans un murmure. Et il se détestait, il aurait aimé ne pas tomber amoureux de lui. Il l’aimait et il le haïssait.  
  
« Moi aussi je t’aime. » Loki lui caressait la nuque du bout des doigts.  
  
Clint s’écarta et le fixa d’un regard noir.  
  
« C’est faux. Tu ne sais pas aimer. »  
  
Le regard de Loki se durcit.  
  
« Tu sais que tu te trompes, Clint. » Non, il ne savait pas, il ne voulait pas savoir, il voulait se persuader que Loki ne pouvait l’aimer. Parce que ça n’était pas possible. « Je suis sincère quand je te dis que je t’aime. »  
  
C’était probablement le plus effrayant dans toute cette histoire, que Loki soit sincère.  
  
Très bien. Peut-être qu’en restant avec Loki il pourrait éventuellement l’empêcher d’aller trop loin. Ou de massacrer tout le monde.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je commence à comprendre ta façon de fonctionner, Loki. » L’archer soupira. « Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n’as pas de plan pour la suite. »  
  
« Conquérir Midgard, avec ton aide. »  
  
Clint haussa un sourcil, ça, ça ne l’étonnait qu’à moitié. La conquête de Midgard comme il disait en tout cas, par contre que Loki admette qu’il voulait son aide, ça c’était un peu plus étonnant.  
  
« Avec mon aide ? »  
  
« Tu vas infiltrer le SHIELD pour moi, me donner des informations, recruter des agents si tu veux. Avec la magie je peux faire en sorte qu’ils croient que je t’ai torturé tout le temps où tu es resté avec moi, qu’ils ne doutent pas de toi. »  
  
Ça voulait dire trahir tout le monde. Mais…  
  
« Je ne tuerais pas tout le monde, mais ceux qui s’opposeront à moi... à nous, je ne les épargnerai pas. »  
  
_ Nous. _ Loki envisageait réellement de partager le pouvoir qu’il aurait avec lui ? De toute façon... il était foutu. Ça n’était pas comme s’il pourrait refuser quoi que ce soit à Loki maintenant. Et tant que Lila était en sécurité.  
  
« Ma fille ? »  
  
« Je m’assurerai qu’il ne lui arrive rien. »  
  
« Quand ? »  
  
« Demain. »  
  
« D’accord. »  
  
Le baiser qui suivit, l’archer s’y attendait. Et il en profita, enlaçant étroitement le sorcier. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient être séparés, le temps qu’il regagne la confiance de Fury et des autres agents, alors autant profiter des dernières heures avant cette infiltration qui serait probablement plus dangereuse que les autres qu’il avait pu faire.  
  
Cette nuit-là, il entendit Loki lui murmurer un « bonne nuit, mon amour », avant de s’endormir. Il savait que le dieu allait se servir de sa magie pour que tout le monde croie qu’il avait passé ces derniers mois à être torturer. Et dans un sens il l’avait été, mais pas physiquement, ça avait été une torture plus cruelle encore. Et Clint en avait totalement conscience. Tout comme il avait totalement conscience que sa relation avec Loki n’était pas saine -et qu’elle ne le serait jamais-. Syndrome de Stockholm, il en avait entendu parler, il n’aurait jamais cru que ça lui arriverait. Et sûrement pas au point d’accepter d’aider Loki a conquérir sa planète. Et connaissant le dieu, la Terre ne lui suffirait pas. Il lui faudrait les autres mondes. Et il était prêt à rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps que Loki le voudrait.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi des adultes 205 - Psychologie : Syndrome de Stockholm [Le défi des adultes]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> ACTION 32 : Soigner une coupure [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Blessure 3 : Une coupure [La blessure de votre personnage]  
> C : Clint Barton [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Balance : Personnage : Loki (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> Défi baiser 53 : Un baiser d'un dieu [Foire aux baisers]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°144 - Placer le mot Sang [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Situation 128 : Un personnage A hait un personnage B, mais ils finissent pourtant ensemble [1001 situations]  
> Enemies to lovers : Loki/Clint Barton [Slow burn, fake date, ennemies to lovers]  
> G - Gémir [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Deux cent trente-septième baiser : Un baiser sur une blessure [Le défi des baisers]  
> Thème 11 : Relations contraires à la morale [7 couples pour un thème]  
> écrire une fic à la fin d'Avengers 1 où Loki arrive à s'enfuir en kidnappant Clint pour protéger sa fuite ? A toi de voir si Clint va finir par accepter ou pas de l'aider à disparaître... [Cap ou pas cap]  
> je t’aime 120 : Je t’aime tout autant que je te hais [Je t'aime]  
> -Terreur des dieux : écrire sur Loki (Marvel ou Mythologie) ou écrire sur une personne considéré comme une menace à cause de ses pouvoirs [Collectionner les Pops]  
> Je suis désolé 16 : Je suis désolé, je vais te faire mal [Je suis désolé]  
> Mignonnerie du 10/09/2020 : A et B dorment ensemble pour la première fois [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> écrire une relation toxique [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par C [Qui est-ce]  
> écrire sur un perso aux yeux verts [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Avengers 1 : Loki parvient à s'enfuir en prenant Clint comme otage [Fin alternative]  
> Avarice : Loki [Les 7 péchés capitaux]  
> Titre du 10/06/2020 : L'attraction de la haine [Titre du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> 32\. Chambre [Si tu l'oses]  
> 196\. « Bonne nuit, mon amour. » [Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes]  
> Mot du 24/06/2020 : Peur [Mot du jour]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t’aime. » [Prompt par milier]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime [Les prompts d'amour]  
> Couleur du 08/10/2020 : vert (green) [Couleur du jour]  
> Prompt du 21/11/2020 : "Je suis sincère quand je te dis que je t'aime." [Prompt du jour]  
> Dialogue 45 : « - Je t’aime.  
> \- Moi aussi je t’aime.  
> \- C’est faux. Tu ne sais pas aimer. » [Les dialogues de nos fanfictions]  
> L'enlèvement de Perséphone - mythe grec : Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction avec le point de vue d'un personnage enlevé [Fanfictions de la mythologie]


End file.
